dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Quest Builders 2
Dragon Quest Builders 2 is a game in the Builders sub-series of sandbox creation games, succeeding the original Dragon Quest Builders. It is available for PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch. Setting Just as the first game takes place in an alternate reality of the original ''Dragon Quest'', this installment takes place in an alternate realm of Dragon Quest II, in which Hargon raises a cult known as the Children of Hargon, designed to discourage building and cooking, and to ban worshiping of the Goddess under penalty of death. The player takes the role of a Builder rescued by a mysterious boy named Malroth from the ocean and transported to the Isle of Awakening, a place void of civilization. The player and Malroth must bring the world back to its former glory by introducing the concept of Building back to the other islands and defeat the Children of Hargon. Characters Protagonists * Builder * Malroth Antagonists * Brainy Badboon * Madusa * Atlas * Hargon Isle of Awakening Characters * Lulu * Hairy Hermit * Captain Brownbeard Furrowfield Characters * Rosie * Bonanzo * Perry * Pastor Al * Britney * Wrigley * Clayton * Lillian * Saffron Khrumbul-Dun Characters * Babs * Digby * Dougie * Den * Magrog * Goldirox * Serge * Ordelia Moonbrooke Characters * Warwick * King * Gerome * Anessa * Zara * Sister Esther * Jeremiah Skelkatraz and Malhalla Characters * Captain Whitebones * Molly * Arisplotle * Griswold * Gremville * N04H * Hellen * Zebadee * Drackson * Adamn Gameplay Much like Dragon Quest Builders, Dragon Quest Builders 2 is a single-player sandbox action role-playing game, with building and construction a key focus of its gameplay. The aim is to rebuild the central town in each chapter, and by ringing the Builder's Bell the player can increase the Base's Level (to a maximum of 4). The higher a town's Base Level, the more citizens it will attract, and better quality items will become available. Inhabitants of a town will give the player quests in order to better their surroundings, and the completion of these quests furthers both the storyline and the player's ability to build new items. The game also features a day/night cycle which affects the type of monsters that appear as well as their ferocity. Monsters can attack what the player has built and lower the town's Base Level as a result. Furthermore, the player will periodically need to defend the town against a horde of monsters, sometimes led by a boss monster. The player character has both a health meter and a hunger bar, both of which can be restored through healing items and food items respectively. The game also features a crafting system by accessing workbenches. New crafting recipes can be discovered as the player progresses through the story as well as acquiring new resources. Item Recipes See Item Recipes (Dragon Quest Builders 2) Room Recipes See ''Room Recipes (Dragon Quest Builders 2)'' Gameplay changes from Dragon Quest Builders * The stackable block limit has been increased by three, making the maximum 64. * Slopes are now built into the game's physics engine. * Players can dive into water if jumping from high ground. * Weapons and hammers are now assigned to separate buttons. * The ability to dash has been added. * Farms can be tilled with the help of a friendly wiggly, who aerates infertile spaces for cultivation. * Players may now glide from high elevation via the windbreaker cape. * Vehicular transportation is possible with a car designed after an army ant. * The player can warp anywhere on an island, provided they have already been there once. * Multiplayer has been implemented to allow up to four players. * Animals are present for villages. * Waterfalls are now present; this is due to player requests from the first game. Images Dragon Quest Builders 2 promo art.jpg|Promotional art DQB2 1.jpg DQB2 2.jpg DQB2 3.jpg DQB2 4.jpg DQB2 5.jpg DQB2 6.jpg DQB2 7.jpg DQB2 8.jpg DQB2 9.jpg Videos es:Dragon Quest Builders 2 Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 Category:Builders series